the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 March 2019
23:59-23 Although Mel Brooks does weird very well 23:59-25 Gtg, food 23:59-32 ; - ; 00:00-09 ~ M67PattonZippo has joined the chat ~ 00:00-16 ~ M67PattonZippo has left the chat ~ 00:01-40 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:02-00 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:10-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:10-59 Wb, Korra. 00:11-00 The hell, Sarca. 00:11-05 What? ; - ; 00:11-12 I was bored. 00:11-16 You should be asleep. ; - ; 00:11-19 About what? 00:11-19 Also, Rappy NEVER replied. 00:11-20 I know. 00:11-27 Wait what time is it? 00:11-29 5 AM? 00:11-32 5 AM. 00:11-34 Yeah... 00:11-46 Rip. 00:12-03 Let's get Rappy to reply. 00:12-33 About? 00:12-44 hehehe 00:13-21 OMG WTF? 00:13-39 Why do you keep doing that? 00:13-48 ^ 00:14-56 OMG WTF? 00:15-41 Test? 00:17-06 Ye, you can stop that. 00:17-11 ^ 00:17-23 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:17-24 TheKorraFanatic. ; - ; 00:17-24 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:17-39 Test 00:17-43 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:17-44 pass 00:17-51 TG's message randomly didn't show up for me on my account 00:17-54 But it showed up for my bot 00:18-01 What, TG. 00:18-14 Check DM! :( 00:18-55 Bitch ain't mod. 00:19-33 EarthlingnAkumi real username coming through 00:19-48 omg what is this 00:19-52 ~ Anonminati has left the chat ~ 00:19-54 ~ Anonminati has joined the chat ~ 00:19-55 what does that even mean 00:20-16 will send it to u in a sec, omg 00:20-38 Seems Anon is a s*ck. 00:21-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:21-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:22-27 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 00:22-45 Seems Tampermonkey fucked me up on RPC. 00:23-34 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 00:24-11 Fucken PMed QstBot 00:24-39 TG, help me. 00:24-40 What's Tampermonkey? 00:24-51 what u need help with gay boy 00:24-53 JS extension that allows you to customize each website. 00:25-19 So like, instead of using , I can just use the extension. 00:25-19 But it stopped working randomly. 00:25-44 well what u want me to help with then 00:25-49 HELP me. 00:26-16 ; - ; 00:26-27 http://prntscr.com/mvpb8c 00:26-59 looks gay 00:27-25 Says the gay girl. 00:28-44 sure 00:29-06 NOW it works again, thank God. 00:29-10 It's very on and off. 00:29-40 I gave this one a very long name: 00:29-44 http://prntscr.com/mvpcdx 00:30-34 ~ Anonminati has left the chat ~ 00:30-37 ~ Anonminati has joined the chat ~ 00:30-47 just name it something simple, omg 00:31-19 Nope! 00:32-29 Anon went from having a s*ck icon to a gay one. 00:33-50 ~ Anonminati has left the chat ~ 00:33-51 ~ Anonminati has joined the chat ~ 00:34-24 Back to a s*ck one. 00:36-42 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 00:37-19 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:37-33 \o 00:37-41 korra it's very on and off ey 00:37-47 o/ q 00:37-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:38-02 "Pan covers people that would be attracted to transgender people though." - T.G.P.O.C. 00:38-13 So random 00:38-14 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:38-19 Yo! SF 00:38-32 Perhaps so, Anonminati. 00:38-37 I remember when I said that, yes, SF. 00:39-14 SJW prop...... 00:39-16 How to rename or delete account? 00:39-20 Links please 00:39-57 You're a Councilor, shouldn't you know this? 00:40-03 / 00:40-06 ^ @korra 00:40-07 Not now 00:40-28 I sent an email to staff 00:40-39 Resigning 00:40-47 r u leaving fandom 00:40-54 because of irl i'm busy 00:42-00 Thanks EarthlingnAkumi 00:42-08 Np 00:42-08 answer my question bruh, omg 00:45-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:47-04 ~ QstlijkuBot has joined the chat ~ 00:47-16 HaVe A gOoD dAy :) 00:47-19 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:49-39 ~ QstlijkuBot has joined the chat ~ 00:50-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:50-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:51-10 ~ Anonminati has left the chat ~ 00:52-57 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:53-06 Welcome, C.Syde65. 00:53-10 o/ 00:54-48 ~ QstlijkuBot has joined the chat ~ 00:56-19 ~ QstlijkuBot has joined the chat ~ 00:57-30 ~ QstlijkuBot has joined the chat ~ 00:58-41 ~ QstlijkuBot has joined the chat ~ 01:03-20 ~ QstlijkuBot has joined the chat ~ 01:03-47 You can bring Syde BOT any time 01:03-52 I'm ready to head out 01:04-12 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:04-13 Sure, QstBot. 01:04-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:05-20 Hey Syde are you bringing your bot? 01:07-24 Stupid pings didn't go off right on schedule. 01:18-10 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:18-13 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:18-17 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:18-19 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:18-32 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:18-33 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:21-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:21-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:24-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:26-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:26-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:27-37 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:27-39 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:27-43 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:27-44 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:27-45 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:27-47 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:30-31 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 01:30-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:30-32 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:30-33 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:35-38 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:35-46 Hmph. 01:35-48 o/ 01:36-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:36-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:36-19 o/ 01:39-59 I wonder why CS did it. 01:43-42 brb 01:43-45 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:44-42 Did what? Can we not go there if it's going to turn into something that I cannot answer. 01:45-17 Assume good faith, CS. 01:45-24 Was obviously about the announcment. 01:45-46 Alright, well you could have made it clearer. 01:45-56 AGF is needed. 01:46-28 Let's have a discussion. 01:46-31 What ya doing, CS? 01:47-24 Trying to remove a background from an image. 01:48-05 Rip. 01:55-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:55-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:56-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:56-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:56-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:56-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:56-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:56-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:57-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:08-12 As for the answer to your previous question. I did that for a laugh. 02:24-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:24-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:24-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:29-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:31-41 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 02:31-57 Go where? 02:32-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:32-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:32-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:33-06 Wut? 02:34-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:34-30 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:34-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:35-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:35-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:43-30 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:43-38 Wut? 02:44-28 Wut? 02:44-53 how's tdl guys 02:46-59 Dead 02:48-10 Incorrect. 02:48-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:48-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:52-50 korra don't ever reply to my dms 02:52-55 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:53-55 ? 03:01-22 \O 03:01-33 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:04-45 Let us talk with each other. 03:08-36 About what? 03:09-17 About what? 03:19-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:19-55 Yeah, 03:19-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:19-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:20-00 the RP has been long forgotten. 03:20-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:20-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:20-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:20-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:20-35 Get JB1 and MoH then. 03:20-46 Let us discuss politics like bruhs. 03:22-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:22-16 Well, then, I'm out. 03:22-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:23-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:23-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:24-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:24-07 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:24-28 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:25-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:25-14 Let's discuss Syde BOT. 03:25-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:26-41 Hmph. 03:26-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:27-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:27-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:27-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:27-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:28-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:29-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:30-27 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 03:30-28 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 03:30-57 Yet he leaves. 03:31-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:31-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:35-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:37-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~